United After So Long
by yamiyugi23
Summary: After so long apart Machika finally gets her reunion with Rain. Drabblish-TwoShot. Written for some challenges. Completed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, I do not have any rights to Immortal Rain and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a two-shot with both "chapters" being exactly 500 words.**

**United After So Long**

Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared at the closed door in front of her, mentally willing it to open. In her hand she held a scrap piece of paper tightly, her knuckles turning white slightly. Even through her legs felt like jelly and her mind yelled at her to turn and run before _he _could show up she ignored all of her feelings, she ignored the little voice inside of her head. Instead she listened to the voice in her heart.

'I hope he will let me travel with him like the old days once again' Machika thought as her nervous began to grow inside of her. 'No. I cannot let Rain get away from me this time! If he wanted nothing to do with me than why did he send me this note for?'

Glancing down at the note that was like gold dust to her Machika suddenly found herself staring into the familiar eyes of a concerned Kiki. Offering her companion a weak smile Machika reached down with her free hand and ran a tender hand over Kiki's fur making the cat like angel purr softly.

"Everything is going to be alright, the worse that can happen is that Rain will say no to us being a trio again," Machika said softly as she continued to stroke Kiki, more for her own nerves rather than anything else. "But he sent us a letter...well note...but he sent word to us, he must want to get in contact with us for some reason. Rain would never put us in danger on purpose like this so I know it cannot be anything truly bad...I guess that we will just have to wait and see."

"Do not worry, he will turn up," Kiki said in a reassuring tone while gently rubbing his head against Machika's leg. "Rain would not lead you on, he is not the type of man who would do something like that! Besides, when the three of us where travelling and going on adventures together we were all having so much fun and I know that Rain was too!"

"Thank you Kiki," Machika whispered out softly only for her whole body to tense as the sound of the door handle being turned came to her ears. "It sounds like we will find out why Rain finally told us his location after so many years of searching for him."

Silently Kiki nodded his head and turned to face the door. As the light slowly filtered into the dark room as the person on the other side slowly open it Kiki leant his body against Machika, offering silent support, while crouching down low into an attack position. It was better to be safe than sorry.

The door slowly creaked open alerting Machika that the person on the other side was just as nervous about their meeting as she was. As the door opened fully Machika blinked a few times at the bright light before speaking _his _name.

"Rain?"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Immortal Rain, I do not have any rights to Immortal Rain and I do not make any money from writing these stories.**

**Written For: The One Million Words Added Competition, The Anime and Manga Diversity Writing Challenge.**

**Prompts: Write a two-shot with both "chapters" being exactly 500 words.**

**United After So Long**

As his name left her lips Machika and Kiki silently stood stone still and stared at the person who meant so much to Machika. The state of his long golden hair and his clothes alerted Machika to the fact that there was something wrong through several other points soon joined them. How Rain held his body, the look on his tired face as he stared at Machika and Kiki after being apart for so long and the little movements that Rain always did.

"Rain?" Machika asked nervously, hope coloured her voice as she waited for the other to answer. "This...this is not some sort of cruel dream is it? You are really here? Standing in front of me?"

Machika waited for a verbal reply from the man that meant so much to her only for her to get none. Instead, much to her surprise he simply took several long foot step's forwards towards Machika and pulled her into a tight hug.

"R-Rain?" Machika gasped out in startled surprise as shock hit her like a ton of bricks. "Are you alright? Is it...Is it really you Rain?"

Waiting for an answer Machika stood stone still with her arms at her side. It was not until she heard Rain' familiar voice speaking the familiar words from so long ago that she knew it was him. That she had finally found the man she and Kiki had spent so much time searching for.

"M-Machika, Let's search together," Rain gasped out as he buried his head on the top of Machika's head, taking in her familiar scent that he had only been able to dream about. "Let's stay together...Let's search together...I finally found you."

"Of course you found me, silly," Machika said good naturally as she slowly lifted her arms and wrapped them around the larger and taller Rain's waist. "Kiki and I have been searching for you ever since we got separated. I promised you that I would be your grim reaper didn't I?"

Machika listened as a watery chuckle came from Rain, a smile came to her lips as she felt his tense muscles relax as he continued to hold her. It seemed that being together was both good mentally and physically for each other, they were meant to be together.

"I promise that from now on I will stick to you like glue," Machika promised with a determined look on her face as she tightened her hold on Rain. "I promise that by this time in a few days you will begin to wish that you never allowed me to find you again."

"Not possible," Rain muttered out softly, Machika could feel wetness on top of her head alerting her to Rain's tears. "Never...letting go...never going to let you get harmed."

"And the same goes for you Rain," Machika replied with nothing but honesty in her voice. "I promise to stand by your side and help keep you safe. We are a team, we watch each other's backs."

"Thank you, Machika."

**End.**

**Until The Next Fic! :)**


End file.
